


光の届かないところ

by blacksugarmalt



Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:00:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29429928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacksugarmalt/pseuds/blacksugarmalt
Summary: 森内贵宽想，山下亨还是他的光，只是他以后都得学会独自一人面对黑暗了。
Relationships: Morita Takahiro/Yamashita Toru
Kudos: 2





	光の届かないところ

**Author's Note:**

> Toruka情人节联文 雨中长街10 街灯无法触及之所
> 
> Inspired by champange problems - Taylor Swift

鼻尖萦绕着些许的土腥味，夹杂着背后缠绕过来的烟草气息，森内贵宽脸贴着冰冷潮湿的水泥墙壁，突然觉得有些反胃。

那块黑绿色的苔藓从山下亨从他身后操进他屁股里开始就一直赘在视线边缘。他终于忍不住伸出手去狠狠抹了一下，无果，只剩指尖湿黏的触感，就如同他拼命抑制性爱快感促使喉头滚动发出的呻吟，却还是在山下亨挺动着腰肢撞进自己时头皮发麻地泄漏出连串的喘息和呜咽。这些都是全世界最难以捕捉的铁证，森内贵宽清楚，是在这个黑暗角落里昭告着他和山下亨难以言说的隐秘关系的铁证。

先前那一大片在黑夜里泛着猩红的阴云洒下一波波冰冷的雨滴，填满了酒吧后门小巷地上浅浅的小洼，再朝着西北方奔去，留下崭新的皎月，被映在盈满积水的坑洼里成了另一星球表面的幻影，只在偷偷逃离酒吧中鼎沸人群的两个身影划过时被抖动的涟漪扰乱了清冷的银光。

森内贵宽轻轻推了推身后人的小臂，示意他换个姿势，然后就乖巧得像一个任人摆布的洋娃娃一般，一握窄腰被指节修长的手从这边划过半圈送到那边，他就看见了那张就算是在做爱时也没有太大表情波动的脸庞。森内贵宽的裤沿还半耷拉在膝弯，限制着山下亨掰起他半条腿搭上肩再操进去的冲动，结果就是这被抛到世间生长了快三十年的身体被轻而易举地对半折起，他还没来得及为着力点的消失感到不安，山下亨那坚硬的性器就流畅地捅进了湿软黏腻的肠道。森内贵宽夹在粗糙的墙面和健壮的肉体间抖得像个筛子，绝望地咬住虎口不让自己像不知羞耻的妓女一般浪叫出声，然后山下亨就完全在他预判之内地夹走唇间的香烟，用那线条完美的猫唇替代了他无辜的手掌。半口烟被渡进他肺里，连同着不断抽插带来的呻吟被那烟囫囵含住，在脆弱的喉管中滚动，只让山下亨听了去。

森内贵宽凶狠地夺过山下亨指尖烧了半截的烟，对方倒是难得不管他抽烟，可惜剩下的大半也只是空燃成灰烬，有些许飘落在他们赤裸着的皮肤上。雨后夜晚的空气凉得很，却也被爆发着能量的两具肉体烫得尖叫，匆忙从他们身边逃开，携走了氧气和烟灰。于是森内贵宽只能头脑发晕地享受山下亨近乎野蛮的撞击摩擦给后穴带来刺激。快意直直地顺着脊椎冲进神经系统，像毫无章法的烟花一样四处飞溅乱炸，全身上下没有哪块肌肉不被那坠下的星火燎起极致的舒适。森内贵宽无声地尖叫着，他甚至感知不到自己的身体是如何被那根肉棒操得扭动抽搐的，只在剧烈的记忆空白后闻见精液腥涩的味道。

指尖那一点微弱的红光快要烧到手指，森内贵宽扒着山下亨被汗水浸湿的金发，恋恋不舍地深吸了最后一口，可怜的烟蒂就被毫不怜惜地抛向地面，落进水洼一命呜呼。那烟在森内的呼吸道里转了一圈，留下可憎的尼古丁就悠悠飘开，模糊了他眼里被屋檐遮了大半的月亮。森内贵宽觉得自己的灵魂都快被山下亨蛮不讲理的疯狂抽插顶出体外，事实似乎也正如此。他看到自己麻着大半个身子被吉他手吞食入腹，整个人只靠下流肮脏的交媾部位为重心悬在半空，但他并不厌恶。他当然不会厌恶，他爽得颤抖着丰厚的双唇流下泪水，完全舍弃理智地咬着山下亨的耳环念出勾引与祈求的咒语。

森内贵宽视线模糊地瞥见巷口地上橘黄色的街角灯光锋利的角度，瞥见冷色的月光暂停在墙根不敢往前一步。他知道所有人都对他们虎视眈眈。或许对面的某张面包车里就藏着几台炮筒，那丑陋的窥视欲裹挟着橘色光线暴露在黑夜里让森内一览无余。就连太阳都想方设法将光线折射到月球上，妄图捕捉他们在黑夜里的缠绵狂欢。

二次高潮来得并不太晚。森内只记得他四肢都陷入酸痛与舒爽中，山下亨那个混蛋气息紊乱地咬着他布满青紫的脖颈射了进去，他甚至不确定自己是否像是被操坏了一样失禁了就陷入了短暂的昏迷。意识苏醒过来时身体都还未从性高潮的美妙余韵中缓过神来，森内贵宽被靠着墙的男人搂在怀里才不至于跌落在地——他的下肢绵软得像美人鱼公主刚刚牺牲鱼尾后获得的双腿，稍微施力触地就被麻木的钝痛占领了神经阵地。

然后他们粗粗一提腿间的布料，把情色下流的各类体液一并兜住就像是成功收起了他们四溢进冰凉空气中的爱意。身材高大的金发男人将骨架瘦小的那一方揉进怀里，正如他们从好友与烈酒间偷溜出酒吧一般，又踩着心脏的鼓动、藏着绯红的脸颊，从昏黑的小巷快速躲进同样昏暗的铁皮虫中。油门被一脚踩下，他们就能短暂地造一个梦，伪装成东京城黑夜中的Bonnie与Clyde①。

街灯与月亮都未得逞。山下亨与森内贵宽被浸透在黑暗里，密不透风。

但森内贵宽知道，山下亨就是他的光。是他的太阳。

——

森内贵宽瘫在副驾驶座，侧头用那双灵动的鹿眼紧紧追随着不规则的昏黄光片掠过山下亨的脸庞与发丝。

隧道边两排的光点随着汽车的高速移动流畅地从他们身边划开，一路指向未知。森内贵宽总觉得这样的场景太过熟悉。他曾经也在一片漆黑中自我挣扎，满身是伤地艰难爬行，找不到继续活下去的理由。但光找到了他，刺眼且遥远，与未来安静地等在隧道口，森内贵宽才发现无边的混沌中衍生出了一条路。可是他还是好怕，好怕，于是他的光径直向他走来，路由他点亮，森内也由他坚定地握住手掌，带着他站起来，向前迈，往前冲。

可是通向的又是什么呢？如果他所有的光都来到了他的身边，那么在前方等着他们的又是什么呢？

汽车冲出隧道，森内贵宽从车顶的窗户望出去，发现夜空中有不少星星，若隐若现地闪着光，一颗颗连接起来，像极了一道张牙舞爪的诡异瘢痍。

山下亨邀请他到海边去共度一晚。森内爽快地应下，又隐隐觉得似乎他们在被推动着，迎向一个无可反抗的结局。就像人死亡之前的了然于心。

把车停放在酒店的停车场，他们径直奔向海岸。人烟稀少得很，山下亨一手提着装了香槟的冰桶，一手牵着森内贵宽。十指相扣，正如他们每次演出完的谢幕，每次缠绵时的高潮。

他们随意找了个地方坐下，森内贵宽大剌剌地往后一躺，丝毫不顾及沙砾溜进他的衣领，看山下亨递来了香槟才肯起身。毕竟他并不觉得夜晚的海有什么值得欣赏的，不过夜空的景色倒的确不错。那道无数星星组成的裂痕此刻被刻在海平线上方，锋利的月亮挂在不远处——凶器与伤口都集齐了。

森内贵宽抿着酒指给山下亨看，想着当初山下亨写下那句歌词时是怎样的心情②，开玩笑地说幸好今天不是月圆，否则我们就要被潮水卷走啦。

他一辈子都不会知道，后来山下亨也不是没有想过，就算真的一同被潮水卷走也未必不是件好事。

一偏头，森内贵宽就望见山下亨捧着打开了的丝绒盒，双手甚至有些颤抖，像是要赠出他那颗血红的心脏。

预感命中的感觉让森内近乎无法呼吸，内脏被无形地挤压着直叫他想要呕吐。他好好奇山下亨那双平日里硕大却没什么神采的双眼中是怎样一番光景，但是却根本没有与他对视的勇气。那金属圈在黑夜中折射着微弱的光芒，像是头顶这片天空中哪颗不起眼的星追随着森内贵宽的眼掉落在那小巧的盒子里，就要借着男人的请求妄图栓牢他的下半生。

如果答应了会怎么样？森内贵宽悲哀地发现他无法做到乐观，无法去相信所谓的“爱情”。自由、乐队、家人、朋友、媒体……还有山下亨，如果他们就这样决定为彼此再多添一个名分，之后的惊涛骇浪他们有足够的信心去抵挡吗？

森内贵宽有时候会想，人和人的之间的缘分是不是也遵守那个什么能量守恒定律。有一直维持着同样相处模式的普通朋友，也有来往越发熟络关系越发密切的挚友，更多的是很快就没了往来的、形形色色的生命过客。和不同的人缘分虽不一样，但就那么多，用完了就是没了，无可奈何的事。他和山下亨曾经有多年少轻狂，那生命轨迹由此彻底改变的命中注定的相遇，那一次次电光火石间无可救药的脸红心跳，那些不留余地将信任全盘托付给对方的日夜，他们挥霍了整个太阳系的质量的缘分才将那些换得，在还是年少的孩子时就把对方的姓名深深刻进骨肉之中。

多残忍啊，要让他们如同两棵连根的柳树生长多年之后又亲手血肉模糊地与对方割离开。

可是他们明明已经成为完全改变彼此人生轨迹的人那么多年，这还不够吗？

“叔叔阿姨在催了吗？”森内贵宽憋了半天，只能吐出这么一句话。他想揍自己一拳，却只能把头埋进膝盖，不敢去看山下亨。

“只是提过几次，是我自己觉得差不多是时候了......”熟悉的烟草味飘来，又被海风从他身边剥夺开。森内贵宽感觉到后脑上温暖宽大的手掌轻轻摩梭着他的头发，是一如既往的安心与宠溺。

“对不起。”他觉得自己不应该说对不起，但似乎又只能这么说。对不起，他害怕面对之后未知的一切而更渴望自由，他绝不会是山下父母希望小儿子带回家的人，他无疑是深爱山下亨的，但却更希望他能找到一个好女孩组建家庭，拥有最简单安宁的幸福。但是他这么做是错的吗？

“别。”山下亨立刻回到，“我猜到你不会答应了。贵宽，如果我这样做给了你压力和愧疚感的话我很抱歉，但我本意并非如此。”

“我只是想让你知道如果你愿意去创造一种新的可能性，那我绝对奉陪。你不该说对不起的，我们还是好朋友，是队友，是主唱和吉他手。是人生中头一次觉得遇到的真正重要的人，你说过的。”

森内贵宽沉默着，半挪到他的吉他手身边，闭着眼去吻那双在叼着烟草时令他心动了无数次的猫唇。

“如果要断掉这层关系的话，”一吻结束，森内终于提起勇气去望那双眼睛——他拿悲伤蛙和Gachapin打趣了无数次的双眼，此刻却真正充满了悲伤，“就要断得干净。”

“好。”

森内贵宽想，山下亨还是他的光，只是他以后都得学会独自一人面对黑暗了。

他们都是优秀的演员，装着无事发生，装着不曾心碎，一边喝着酒一边天南地北地聊着大大小小的事，享受海边寂静的夜晚。一整瓶香槟都见了底，桶里用来制冷的冰块也全都化成了水。森内贵宽不顾山下亨的劝阻，踩掉鞋子就拎着桶往海水边奔去。入夜了的海水凉的透心，那一桶水被森内哗啦啦往脚下一倒，就迅速溶成了浪潮。山下亨把被冻得哆嗦的森内往外拉，还被小坏蛋淘气地洒了一抔水，只能借着体型优势把森内牢牢困在怀里，慢慢离开潮湿的区域。

“亨，我醉了。”森内贵宽光着脚丫子把鞋放进桶里，拎起来就冲山下亨张开了双臂，“背我回去好不好。”

醉了还会动作这么干脆精准吗，山下亨被森内贵宽压到柔软的床铺上时这么想。森内像是还没从海水的冰冷中缓过来，一个劲往山下怀里钻。缱绻温柔的吻从脸庞到嘴唇，再到下巴与脖颈。他们把脸埋在山下颈窝里，像是乖巧黏人猫咪一样蹭，手指不安分的挑起一缕金发转圈。

“最后一次了。”

“嗯，最后一次。”

森内贵宽是温凉咸腥的海潮，山下亨从来不知道看上去激荡澎湃的浪涛也能那般柔和却有力地将他包裹。他们溶在溢着眷恋与不舍的爱抚中，肌肤相贴摩擦的舒适与安心胜过冬日染上自己体温的暖被。山下亨甚至觉得他可以就这般溺死在这片海中，正如他心脏第一次开始跳动时也是包裹在这样一片温暖的液体中一样。浪潮一波波冲刷过来，山下亨想把森内贵宽抱得紧一点，再紧一点，用尽了全身的力气却一无所获。那片海从他的臂膀中逃走，又贴着他的每一寸皮肤，每一根发丝，夺走他的每一次呼吸。山下亨在一步步吞噬了光明的海面之下，在一串串奔向天空的气泡之中看见森内贵宽的脸庞，尝到口腔中苦涩的味道——为什么？亲爱的，别哭，不要哭。你的泪、你的汗、你的血、你的精液、你的唾液......如果这是黎明前最后的黑暗，那么舍弃你所有的悲伤独泄向我一人就好。

......

无力与疲惫袭来之时，潮退了。

太阳照旧升起，海面波光粼粼，山下亨被笼罩在鲜亮的光芒之中。

只是他再也无法触及到那片消逝而去的海了。

**Author's Note:**

> 注释①：《雌雄大盗》电影女主角跟sxh好像，我看的时候一直幻视，感兴趣的话可以去看看
> 
> 注释②：Living Dolls里的歌词，结合语境是哪句大家都知道了


End file.
